


The Tide Will Take Me Away, Sleeping Next to You

by strawberryrose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, rated for later chapters, the fluff that is coming you don't understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/pseuds/strawberryrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Lee, a little house on a secluded beach, and only one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide Will Take Me Away, Sleeping Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> HA. HAAAAAAA. So who remembers the four hundred times I've mentioned writing some giant fluffy RichLee? Well, at long last, let me welcome you to: the fluffmonster! (AKA: fluff and smut, the novella)
> 
> And the prologue is under 1k, right? So ridiculous. But there is much more to come, I assure you. Much, much more. After this long of sitting on the prologue, though, I wanted to go ahead and officially jump in. Haven't posted a WIP in _years_ , so it's a little terrifying! Please be nice to meeeee, the chapters are so long and take a while to write!
> 
>  _Anyway_ , this is written for this (http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=14758636) prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme, which reads:
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Lee/Richard, (in)voluntary abduction**  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _Richard works himself too hard and the exhausation is evident in his face. So his castmates decide the best solution is to force Richard on a little getaway out in the secluded countryside/at the private beach. Lee ends up being the one chosen to take him._
> 
>  
> 
> LET'S GO! I should never be allowed to write these things at 7AM without sleeping.

The first thing Richard noticed upon coming to consciousness was that the whole world was at a different angle than he would have expected. It made him feel dizzy, though he wasn't convinced he would have been dizzy had everything not been at a vertiginous tilt. He kept his eyes closed and attempted to regulate his breathing, steadfastly ignoring the part of his brain which was panicking.

As his senses came back to him, sluggish and thick, he slowly began to realize what had happened. He could hear the light, cheerful voices of his castmates weaving pleasantly around him, smell food and paper and ink, feel something cool and not entirely comfortable beneath his cheek. The world materialized around him, and he knew: he'd fallen asleep on his script during lunch break. Despite the fact that he quite obviously _had_ , it was hard to believe. He'd been tired recently, yes, but he hadn't thought he was pass-out-in-public tired. Perhaps he was getting sick? He decided to stay where he was for a moment longer.

"He likes you best," he could hear Aidan say. The startled squawk in response was Martin, he thought.

"I kind of resent that," Adam commented, sounding as congested as he had all week.

"Not that you're not absolutely right about that," Martin replied with a touch of that rather engaging pompousness he was so skilled at, "But I don't know that _I'd_ be the best choice to get him out of that headspace." A rumble of agreements and disappointment sounded through the group.

"Well then, Mr I-Resent-That, what about you?" That was Jed's voice, as bright and teasing as always.

"I'd love to, but… I really need to spend the vacation time sleeping off this cold." It was true, Richard thought. Adam had been sick all week. (Could he have caught Adam's cold? They'd been in close proximity, of course. He didn't feel feverish, though.)

"And you'll need someone nearby to make you soup and stuff, right?" Judging by the little sound Adam made, Aidan was clinging to him.

"What? No, I…" Adam sighed. "Oh, that's really nice. You're gonna have to get off of me if you don't want me to fall asleep at the table."

A spike of amusement at the irony made Richard's shoulders twitch. He supposed he ought to sit up soon; lunch must have been about over.

"That sounds like my cue," Aidan remarked. "Come on, you." Adam grumbled, and then there was a startled sound from Dean as well. "I bet we can catch a nap before Peter wants us back."

"Why are you taking me?"

"Because you're the one making the soup. _I'm_ just there to provide cuddles."

Their voices grew quieter, and then there were several seconds of silence.

"I guess we can count those three out," James commented somewhat dryly.

"Oh, now _there's_ an idea," Martin said quietly.

"What?" James replied.

Then, silence. Curious, Richard finally dragged himself up off of his script and twisted to look at his friends. Martin, James, Jed, Graham, Mark, and Sir Ian were all sitting a couple of tables over. There was an obvious space between James and Mark where Aidan, Dean, and Adam must have been sitting before. Every last one of them had their heads turned to look across the room. Somewhat laboriously - his faculties had not yet fully returned to him after his impromptu nap -Richard followed their gazes to find Lee just standing from a table with Orlando, apparently preparing to leave.

"Oi, Lee!" James called out. Lee looked over in surprise, blond wig swishing elegantly. (Richard's heart thumped a bit harder. He chalked it up to potential illness.) James waved Lee over. "We've got a proposition for you," he began in his usual mildly cheeky tone. Then Martin met Richard's eyes, seemingly kicked James under the table, and James twisted to look (and wave much too innocently for comfort). When Lee arrived at the table, everyone put their heads together and talked quietly.

Richard stared for a few more moments, more than one variety of mild confusion swirling in his head, before he pulled himself to his feet and headed back to the set.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for 2013! See you on the other side, folks!
> 
> And as always: love love! ♥


End file.
